twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Nicolette Flavius-Vercrux
Known Information Pronouns: She/Her First Life: Born 2059c-Died 2082c Nicolette was the youngest daughter born to Archduke Baldrik Flavius and Archduchess Lorelei Flavius (nee Vercrux). Her elder brother, Goddard, inherited the duchy following her father's death, and his line still holds their lands until the time of the Returned. As the youngest, and final, daughter, Nicolette was expected to do little else beyond marry well, and raise children. However Nicolette grew up with a doting elder sister, and cousins, and a prince, who never shied away from including the baby of the family on adventures. Much to her parents horror, little Nico loved ‘flailing around with sticks in the mud’ and watching her beloved eldest sister train for Knighthood. Nicolette entertained dreams of one day also becoming a knight and riding off on adventures to save princesses and slay maleficar, just like in the story books. Unfortunately her parents learned from their first daughter, and they were not keen on giving in a second time. Nicolette was sent off to the convent for a proper young ladies education when she was still very young. There she learned all of the skills needed for running a household and other noble duties. She returned on occasion to visit family for special occasions, such as Lizette's knighting, however she did not get to spend a substantial amount of time with her beloved elder sister until she became a lady-in-waiting to the youngest princess of Vercrux, a classmate from the Convent, and Nicolette's best friend. Finally, both she and Lizette were in the same place for several years, and their sisterly bond grew until they were virtually inseparable. At 22 years old, Nicolette approached her parents about a decision for her future, her desire to become a nun in the Church of Chorus. Her parents forbid the idea and immediately arranged a marriage to Duke D’Carcia of Voi’s eldest son Jeremiah, and, not wanting to disappoint the family, Nicolette agreed. The two were wed eight months later. Nicolette was dead at the hands of the Nadine less than a month after arriving at her new home in Voi, two days after her 23rd birthday. Nicolette returned with almost no memories and quickly made friends with other Amalgamation returned, and carefully avoided anyone non-human. She was reunited with her elder sister, Dame Lizette Flavius-Vercrux at her second gathering, in Port Frey. Since making friends with a few other returned, she has been working on being more accepting of the non-human returned. Status Nicolette [now] wears three pins of status, as the daughter of a noble family. Nicolette is the current Ambassador of the Amalgamation. Allies * Church of Chorus * The Amalgamation * Dame Lizette * Lady Cozette * Alderic * Sir Gregor * Ser Theodore * Lady Rosaline * Lady Amisi * Nameless * Lady Diamante Telesca * Dame Thalia Enemies * Demons * Heretics * Abominations * Trahazi * Demon Worshipers * Half-demons * Darklings * Maelificar * Coatl Obituaries Rumors Rumor has it, she only pretends to fancy knights, and instead prefers rich Dacian girls. Rumor has it, the Lady Nicolette can out drink a even a full-blooded Celestial. Rumor has it that Lady Nicolette is overly motherly to the returned, especially the wounded. Some say she tugs on the ears of misbehaving inhabitants of Port Frey until they learn to behave themselves properly. Quotes Character Inspirations * Lady Mary Tudor [The Tudors] * Sansa Stark [Game of Thrones] * Lady Dovasary “Dove” [Trickster's Queen] Soundtrack